


Unspoken Thoughts

by Mariah123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: The things that Harry might have been thinking of during his relationship with Louis if their relationship was one-sided.





	Unspoken Thoughts

Harry Styles was in love

The first time Harry saw the wide smile of Louis Tomlinson he felt his heart skip a beat and no matter how much he tried to convince his heart he just knew he was in love. But then Harry met Louis in the toilets and Louis told him not to worry and hugged him and as Harry was enveloped in that warmth he realised he was definitely in love with Louis Tomlinson.

But then they were put into One Direction and Louis jumped into Harry's arms and everything went silent as there was nothing but Louis and him, nothing but his love for the older man and Harry stayed in that safe cocoon of protection never wanting to leave the warmth of a certain Louis Tomlinson.

They started to live together and it was like they were together and even though Harry knew they weren't he liked to pretend Louis had the same feelings for him and they were in love and dating and no one could stop them from doing anything and he tried to ignore the crush in his heart whenever Louis so much as spoke about them being 'just friends.

People shipped them it was called 'Larry Stylinson' Harry hated it because suddenly Harry couldn t talk to Louis or sit next to him because it might ruin his 'reputation' he didn't care but he cared about Louis so he stayed put and let it all pan out and it looked like Louis didn't care so he let it happen and ignored the small rip in his heart whenever he caught the eyes of Louis knowing he couldn't talk to him.

Louis smiled at him and the world froze, Niall's chattering voice stopped, Liams nagging stopped and Zayn's drawl stopped time froze as he stared at the smile and his heart skipped a beat or two but then it was over and Niall started talking again, Liam started nagging and Zayn Started ranting and the little pangs in his heart hurt when he realises that, that smile wasn't his.

Louis was in love, it was with a girl named Eleanor, she was pretty and kind, so why did Harry feel so heartbroken whenever he saw her. They really were in love and everytime he saw Louis smile at her his heart broke a bit because that could never really be his.

They broke up. Harry shouldn't feel so elated but he does and suddenly he feels the ache in his chest leaving and he thinks _yes_ because Louis might love him now, Louis might come back to him and hug him and tell him that he's always been in love with him but that doesn't happen but Harry still waits. He's a patient person.

Zayn leaves but they go on him, Louis, Niall and Liam and everything us fine, it still hurts but time heals all wounds. Brianna Jungwirth is pregnant when Harry hears the news it feels as if someone had drenched him with ice cold water and smashed his heart with a hammer because he was so so stupid he thought he actually had a chance he thought Louis would come running into his arms and confess his love. Harry didn't think time would heal this wound.

Louis smiles at Harry at an awards show and Harry waits for it but the world stays the same bustling, chattering _loud_ it doesn't freeze and Harry doesn't look at Louis like he's the only person in the world.

Harry styles had fallen out of love.


End file.
